Animus Vinculum: The Forgotten Bond
by Nopa LaMais
Summary: Sequel to The Challenge. To the victor goes the spoils, but how long will they be left alone to enjoy it?
1. Prologue

I don't own the labyrinth, but I do own this story. :)

In case you didn't read the summary, this is the sequel to The Challenge. Make sure to read that first, or else you're going to be confused. :)

Ahh! I couldn't do it! After I posted the last chapter last night, all I could think about was the stupid sequel! All I wanted was a break from writing ridiculously long and complicated stories, but would my brain listen? Nooooo. But I refuse to give in! I have another story to write, one that must be completed on Thursday! So now that this itch has been scratched, I will force myself to put it away. :) What that means is that this is just a chapter to tease y'all until I decide it's time to get serious. :) I hope you enjoy it... It's all your getting for a few weeks... Kukukuku... :)

**Prologue**

A bride's wedding day is supposed to be the happy culmination of months, weeks, and days of worry and planning. It is the start of a new life for the bride and should be one of the most memorable days of her life.

For Sarah Williams though, the day of her wedding was passing by in a blur. She hardly remembered waking up in her fiancé's, soon to be _husband's_, arms, getting ready had gone by as if time was stuck on fast forward, and before she knew it, here she was at the door of the castle, about to walk out and be married.

The two short, ugly goblins standing guard and waiting to open the doors for her exchanged an amused look as Sarah bid them to wait. Frantically she clutched her bouquet of blood red roses and white baby's breath, desperately trying to regain an ounce of poise.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! How did this day come already? I'm about to be married! _It seemed like just yesterday Jareth had given his announcement to the court that they were to be wed. The next three months were gone in a blink of the eye and now here she was, slightly panicking about what was to take place.

With out her noticing, a figure came up from behind and whispered in her ear, "Having second thoughts?"

A strangled shriek was wrenched from her throat and her heart began to thud rapidly in her chest. Whirling to face the voice, she met the amused smirk and laughing eyes of the love of her life. "Jareth!" She chocked out. "You almost gave me a heart attack! How would you have explained that to our guests?" Shooting him an icy glare she said, "If I wasn't having second thoughts before, I am now!"

He chuckled at her anger, taking her into his arms before she could stop him. "As if I would allow you to have second thoughts," he murmured huskily to her.

Hearing his sensual whisper never failed to send a shiver of delight all through out her body. As he began to press kisses against her cheek and along her jaw line, she gave a small sigh of pleasure, her anger instantly gone. "One of these days this won't work," she told him as she clasped her hands around his neck.

"By then you'll have resigned yourself to me and I won't need it anymore," he said against her skin, sending warm puffs of air that raised goose bumps with each word. She laughed at his words, quieting though when his mouth descended onto hers.

The two were content to remain locked in their embrace, not caring that hundreds of people waited outside for them, or that they had an audience of two very uncomfortable goblins. However, when a discreet cough came from behind them they reluctantly parted. Lord Avery, Jareth's right hand man, stood with a hand over his mouth, a pained expression attempting to cover up his laughter as he coughed again delicately.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the fae lord before saying, "Yes Avery?"

"My lady," he began, clicking his heels together and giving her a debonair bow, "I hate to interrupt you, but there are a few people waiting to see you. Shall we proceed with this ceremony or are you and my lord otherwise occupied?"

Jareth answered for his fiancé, telling the lord, "Far be it for the happy couple to have a moment together before the wedding. The ceremony will proceed on as scheduled and maybe later we will be able to have a moment alone."

"My lord, you of all people should know that a king's time is not his own," Avery said with a grin. With one last bow he left the pair alone.

Sarah let loose another sigh, this time of frustration. Even now that they were together and about to be wed they were constantly getting interrupted. Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror hanging on the wall she smoothed back a piece of hair and checked the rest of her appearance. Jareth's reflection soon joined hers and he placed a comforting arm around her waist. "Is everything ok my dear?"

_Other than I'm about to throw up? _"No Jareth, everything's fine," she told him with a shaky smile, trying to dispel her nerves. At his incredulous look she gave up her brave face. "It's nothing… just jitters I guess. I think all brides get them."

A frown appeared on his handsome face and his mismatched eyes became slightly cloudy. "Are you really having doubts?" There was a low note of hurt in his voice and a brief moment of pain across his face.

Quickly Sarah reassured him, placing a small hand against his cheek. "Not about you or the love in my heart." She gave him a quick kiss to reinforce her words, letting the barrier across her thoughts to slip enough to allow him to know the truth of her words.

His eyes cleared and his frown disappeared at her words and mental assurance. Pressing her for an answer though he asked, "Then what troubles you?"

"It's just a feeling I guess. Everything has been so hard up until now; I keep waiting for something disastrous to happen."

She felt the tension release from his body at her words and he gave her a dazzling smile. "My dear, nothing bad will happen today, that I promise you." His hand gave her a gentle squeeze along her side and he led her back over to the wide double doors. "I think it's time that we get this over with, don't you?"

She smiled softly at him, wishing to believe what he said, but still worried. "Yes I believe so." Turning a lascivious grin on him she added, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can have my way with you!"

He chuckled appreciatively at her, a lustful gleam in his eye. "I'll hold you to that my dear." One last kiss against her cheek and he disappeared, using his magic to take him outside and get into place.

Sarah took a deep breath, preparing herself for what lay ahead. _This is it! I'm about to be married! _The thought of being joined to Jareth for the rest of their lives and beyond filled her heart with joy, but a shadow of apprehension still swept over her senses and made her want to call a halt to the proceedings. _Get a grip Sarah! It's just jitters, relax!_ A sudden blare of trumpets broke her out of her musings and she instinctively straightened her back and shoulders, lifting her chin proudly and letting a smile float across her face.

As the fanfare ended she nodded to the goblins, blinking slightly as the doors were opened and brilliant sunlight left her blinded for a moment. When the spots had cleared, she looked out at the people arrayed out in rows before her. Hundreds of seats had been placed for the guests and they filled the large open courtyard to the max. Mixed in with the fae courtiers were goblins, dwarves, fairies, trolls, unicorns, dragons, and many other magical beasts and creatures. All stood in a hushed silence, eyeing the vision of beauty and grace displayed before them by the young mortal woman dressed in a white satin gown. At the end of the long pathway strewn with flowers, eyes trained on her, stood Jareth, along with her three dear friends, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle.

Taking one last deep breath, Sarah prepared herself to walk forward and begin her new life as beloved wife and Queen of the Goblins. However, before she could take more than a single step forward, a loud booming voice filled the air around them, magically amplified through out the whole labyrinth. "Do not proceed any further with this travesty!"

A sudden gasp rippled through the assembled guests and whispered conversations suddenly broke out. A thunderous expression appeared on Jareth's face as a form suddenly materialized before him.

Lady Regna, Jareth's hated mother, stood before all dressed in black and bearing a smile of vindictive pleasure. Sarah stood confused for a moment, unsure what to do, when two more fae that had the looked to be guards materialized on either side of her and grabbed her arms. A startled cry came from her mouth as they suddenly began to pull her forward, forcing her to come with them.

The scowl on Jareth's face turned murderous and he moved as if to stop them. Two more guards appeared and held Jareth back, preventing him from going to her. Lady Regna smirked in satisfaction, shooting a look of warning at Sarah's friends as they too moved as if to join her.

Sarah fought against her captors the whole way, but they were too strong for her. When she finally stood before Lady Regna, she glared at her, filled with hate and contempt. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Serving the law," was the lady's response in a low voice for Sarah's ears alone. "And seeking my revenge at the same time." To the crowd now she said, "This mortal girl believes herself to be the equal of us! Our laws are clear on this matter and yet she chooses to disregard them. By order of the High King and council, she shall be punished for her actions."

Before any could react or move a muscle to stop her, Lady Regna conjured a large jeweled dagger and plunged it through Sarah's heart. Sarah felt nothing but a sharp burn and could only stand in confusion at the gold hilt protruding from her chest.

The guards holding her abruptly let go while the crowd around her began to scream. With a mighty wrench, Jareth threw off the two fae holding him and gave a loud roar of anger, running to her side. Sarah barely heard any of it as her vision began to dim and a slow thudding sound filled her ears. With out her knowing what was happening, her knees gave out and she began to crumple. Jareth was instantly there, cradling her tenderly and yelling her name.

Her vision became foggy and it wasn't until she felt a wetness on her cheeks that she realized she was crying. Idly, a part of her brain that had detached from herself noted the wild pandemonium around her. Goblins ran helter-skelter, guests shrieked in panic not knowing what to do, and her three friends were engaged in a fight with Regna's guards as they tried to get at the lady.

Jareth kneeled with her on the ground, still calling her name and holding a hand over her chest. She tried to lift a hand up to him, but her body ignored her, lying inert. "Jar..eth…" She managed to push out past her lips.

His eyes locked onto hers, his filled with sorrow and a distant fury, hers already slightly glazed. "Shush Sarah," he told her, "Don't try to talk until I heal you."

She felt his magic sweep through her body, but it was useless. A large crimson pool had already collected around her and her skin had taken on a transparent look. The burn she felt around the blade was quickly intensifying, making it almost impossible to breathe. With a sudden bolt of clarity, Sarah knew she was dying.

Tears continued to fall from her hazy eyes and she used every last bit of strength and will she had to lift up one cold hand and grab onto his much warmer one. She tried to give him a reassuring squeeze, but her fingers couldn't cooperate. A spasm made her vision go black for a moment and when it cleared she saw Jareth hovering over her shouting her name. "Damnit Sarah! Open your eyes!"

A pained smile stretched her lips as she whispered to him, "Don't yell at me, I'm dying."

The smile fell as another lance of pain hit her, causing her to shudder. Jareth held her tightly, large tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "You're not dying Sarah, you're too stubborn for that," he told her between chocking sobs.

She tried to say another joke in response, but with each second that passed she felt her heart beat slow. Only a small trickle of blood fell from her now and her tears had dried, as if there was nothing left with in her. Her eyelids were too heavy and she felt like she couldn't hold them up anymore. "I… love…" But the words died on her lips as her heart beat one last time.

Jareth felt it and shattered. Her spirit was gone and all that he had to hold onto was her broken body. "Sarah," he whispered.

"Sarah!" He screamed, the world igniting around them in flames.

* * *

I anxiously await your reviews on THAT. :) Until next time...


	2. Chapter 1

We all know I'm not Jim Henson, nor am I related to him in any way. (As far as I know) So that means I don't own squat. :)

Whew, it's been awhile, huh? Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Her heart was pounding so fast that for a wild moment she feared it would burst in her chest. A strangled sob was muffled by her hand and large tears slowly leaked their way from the corners of her eyes while she tried to still the shaking of her body.

Her brief tremors had woken up her fiancé and he turned to her now in the darkened chamber, the moonlight from the open window illuminating his pale skin and worried frown. "Sarah, are you awake love?"

She nodded briefly, hand still pressed firmly to her mouth as she fought back the sobs. With out another word he brought her into the warm security of his arms, holding her tightly with her head pressed firmly onto his bare chest. "It's just a dream," he whispered close to her ear, "it's alright, I have you."

His velvety smooth voice helped to calm her somewhat and gradually the rapid drumming of her heart eased. She no longer shivered violently and the urge to sob in fear had abated, but slow tears still spilled hotly from her eyes. "Why is this happening to me Jareth?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly hoarse and her nerves frayed.

It was a question he couldn't answer, not that she really expected him to. It had been three weeks since she had made her decision to stay with him, three wonderful, bliss filled weeks since they had announced their engagement to the Goblin Court. Two nights ago however, everything had changed as Sarah had the nightmare for the first time.

She thought it had been bad the first time, but it seemed to get worse. The first night she had cried for an hour, silent tears of sorrow as she huddled in the protective circle of his arms. But he had soon convinced her it was nothing more than a dream. The second night she had partly woken up screaming, still trapped within the hellish realm of her unconscious mind. It had taken Jareth several moments to awaken her fully and afterwards neither had been able to go back to sleep. Tonight was the worst one yet though. After suffering through three nights of the nightmare, both were coming to the unfortunate realization that maybe these weren't just terrible dreams.

"Am I seeing the future?" She asked in a hollow voice. His lack of response caused her to sit upright so she could look into his eyes. The silver light streaming in through the window made it hard to discern much from the mismatched depths, but still she probed them carefully. "Jareth, is all that really going to happen?"

He tenderly brushed the fresh tears that fell, cradling her cold cheek in his warm hand. "She will never touch you," he promised darkly, his voice curt and his eyes hard.

Sarah pulled back slightly from him, her head hanging and her voice soft. "It doesn't have to be by her hand." She felt more than saw his start of surprise and she sighed, knowing the time for secrets was at an end. "Jareth, I know that what we have, what we're doing is forbidden. I know about the trials and I know that if I fail them I'll die." For the first time in her life she felt small and knew she was a coward by refusing to look at him. It hadn't been right to hold back from him her knowledge, but she had, somewhat angry at him for refusing to confide in her.

After she had seen through his mother's treachery, when she had returned to him and they had felt secure in their love, they had talked briefly about what had happened and why she had run away. The things his mother had told her had been so terrible and a small part of her still wondered if there was any truth to them, she hadn't gotten much out before she was holding him tight, crying silently in his arms. That had been enough for him and he declared the discussion to be at an end. Whatever else his mother had said he didn't care to hear, it was enough that Sarah was back where she needed to be, in his arms and ready to be his wife and queen. It wasn't until a few days later that she realized that in her inability to confide in him what had been told to her that he had neglected to explain to her anything about the trials or what they would do in order for her to pass.

"You were never supposed to know of these things," he bit out harshly. She flinched, hearing the venom in his voice, but still she refused to look up. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?" She returned, neatly side stepping his question. Although Lady Regna had spilled most of the beans, Lord Avery had confirmed it to her and she had no desire for Jareth's wrath to descend on him. Becoming more heated and animated though she finally looked up and met his darkened eyes. "Except that it should have been _you_ who told me," she said, her voice growing stronger. "Why would you not tell me yourself?"

The peace of the night having been shattered, he pushed back their satin coverlet and got out of bed. Angrily running a hand through his wild hair he bit out to her, "There was never any need to. Everything will be resolved before the council even knows of you."

Her indignation began to rise and while a tiny corner of her mind knew she sought a fight with him only because of the lingering backlash of her dream, part of her really was sad and hurt over his decision to keep things from her. "So I was to be your dirty little secret, is that it? You're willing concubine?"

"You _will_ be my wife," he said angrily, beginning to pace before the bed. "And once that _blessed_ day comes madam, the council will no longer matter!"

"If it were that easy Jareth, why wouldn't we have been married already?" She bit out, jumping from the bed as well to glare at him over the mattress. "And that still doesn't excuse the fact that you kept this from me!" Her lips trembled slightly, even though she willed herself not to cry. "How could you not tell me, especially after the first dream?" She asked him harshly, her hurt eyes betraying her hard words.

His pacing stopped and he faced her with his hands crossed over his chest. "I didn't want you to worry," he said. "In a week it wouldn't matter as we would be wed." For a moment his head was bowed and when he looked back up at her his eyes were softer, the angry light replaced by his unspoken apology as he said, "I consulted with the guardians after your first dream and they assured me it was not a true vision, but a manifestation of your fears."

"Gee, thanks for not telling me that either," she said sarcastically. She turned away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly tired and drained.

He was suddenly there, the fight gone from him as well in the face of her sadness and hurt. "I truly did not want to hurt you love," he mumbled gently into her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist and pressing her back against his warm chest.

"I'm not a porcelain doll Jareth, I promise I won't break," she told him just as gently, running her hands up and down the arms that held her so tightly. "A man and a woman are expected to share things with each other, that's why a marriage is called a partnership. You can't just keep things from me and not expect me to be mad."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about what she had said. Finally, he exhaled sharply before saying, "Will it suffice for now that I promise everything will be fine? All will be resolved on our wedding day and we will never have to worry about that witch ever again?"

She wanted to sigh in frustration, knowing that that was far from coming clean with her about what was to happen. But, she trusted him with her life and her heart. If he said everything would be fine, she would believe him… For now. "You're going to have to let me in soon you know," she whispered to him as he began to tenderly kiss her neck. "Queen's can't be kept in the dark you know," she said with a mischievous smile and a small shiver from the pleasure he invoked.

With a loud theatrical sigh, he switched over to the other side while his hands began tugging at the bottom of her night gown. "Yes, I know. The gods alone know what I was thinking when I wished for you as my queen." He shuddered falsely as he added, "Imagine the naggings I'll receive when you have power to back it up!"

She huffed hotly, turning in his arms to scold him and said, "I do_ not_ nag!" Before she could get farther than that though his lips had claimed hers in a toe curling kiss. With a soft moan her arms twined about his neck and she pressed herself fully against him. As they fell back against the pillows, her brief anger was forgotten and words were abandoned for a time.

* * *

The beautiful and regal, at least in her own mind, Lady Regna strolled down the corridor of the dark and depressing castle flanked by two large lumbering guards. The fact that she was tailed endlessly by the disgusting creatures had not been lost on her and contrary to Gregory's assurances that they were there for her protection, she knew they were his spies and reported back to him faithfully on her every movement. She sneered briefly now, recalling how the brutes even sought entry into her very bedchamber, a fact which she still bristled over. Only her threat to leave the Troll King to his own devices, withdrawing her support and vital information about his rival, had made him see reason. The large beast now merely stood guard over her doorway while she remained safely ensconced within her room. 

Finally she reached the room she had sought and stood still as one of her guards clumsily banged on the door for her. A flustered looking woman opened the door after a moment's wait and curtsied lowly to the lady. "My lady, a pleasure as always. My mistress bade tell you though that she is not receiving visitors at the moments and requests that you-"

Without even waiting for the girl to finish the lady brushed past her. When the guards moved to follow she looked over her shoulder fiercely at her and said, "Your accompaniment is not necessary." Both bore identical looks of stubbornness, but her hard glare seemed to eventually convince them.

"'is majesty will 'ere of this," the larger of the two warned her. Still, they turned their backs to her and took up positions on either side of the doorway.

The maid, now wringing her hands tried again, "My mistress will be happy to see you to-"

"I believe I would like some tea, and perhaps your mistress would as well," Lady Regna told her firmly.

For a second the maid looked as if she would still try to dissuade the lady from staying, but finally she curtsied again and mumbled, "Yes my lady." She exited the room quickly and Lady Regna closed the door tightly behind her.

With a sweep of her long skirts she made her way towards the bedchamber, hardly taking in any of the sights of the sitting room. Upon going through the doorway, she espied her target sitting primly in a comfortable chair next to the window where the light was best, calmly setting stitches in her embroidery.

"I see you choose to ignore my wishes as always," the girl said, not bothering to look up from her work. "May I ask to what I owe this pleasure?"

The girl's tone was polite enough, but a practiced ear could hear the barely contained malice hidden within the formal tones. Lady Regna was amused by the girls impudence and paused a moment to study her.

She sat stiffly in the chair, her long midnight blue dress with its silver embroidery along the edge falling in graceful waves down to her feet. She had waist length black hair, inherited from her father, pulled up into an elegant twist, with the ends left to trail out behind her in loose curls. Porcelain skin accentuated dainty, aristocratic features and her skin bore the same gentle glimmer and sheen that all those of the fae possessed. Currently though her eyes were downcast, fixed on the silken cloth she worked on and her lips were slightly pursed, the only outward indication of her displeasure at the lady's intrusion.

With a slow, elegant walk, Lady Regna crossed over the room to join her, sitting down gracefully into the chair facing hers. "My dear Tatiana," the lady said in a voice practically oozing her sincerity, "One would think that you weren't overjoyed at my presence!" She waited for the girl to look up and when she didn't Regna continued with a dramatic sigh, "Maybe I've worn out my welcome and it's time I left."

She could almost see the girl grit her teeth. "My lady," she ground out pleasantly, "My lord and I couldn't be happier with you here at last."

Lady Regna's eyes narrowed and she pounced on what the girl had said. "_Your_ lord? My dear, as far as I have been able to learn, Gregory is not _yours_ at all. The marriage that you had assured me would take place has yet to happen and you living here does little more than make you his kept woman."

Tatiana's hands clenched tightly at the thinly veiled accusation, but still she remained calm and continued her sewing. "Gregory has much to concern him at the moment and I do not wish to overburden him. We will be wed once all matters pressing have been taken care of." With a small sneer she added, "But if our arrangement doesn't suit you, perhaps you would be more comfortable staying in the dowager castle."

"I would be more comfortable," the lady said frostily, "If you lord didn't insist on saddling me with those two idiot creatures he insists on calling guards."

The girl smirked, but hid it with a delicate cough. "You did tell him that his security was lax and that you feared retribution from dear Jareth. You can hardly fault him with providing you additional security."

"More like additional spies," the lady spat out. A gentle clearing of a throat announced the presence of the returned maid. Lady Regna motioned her in with a negligent wave and the maid hastily complied.

After she had set up the tea service on the table next to her mistress' elbow Tatiana said simply, "Thank Aiyana, that will be all." The maid was quick to depart, leaving the two women by themselves. Tatiana finally set her embroidery down, pouring herself a cup of tea and silently offering one to the lady.

"No thank you dear, I must be going now," the lady said with artificial graciousness.

"So soon?" Tatiana said, staring down into the dark liquid as she stirred it.

"Yes, I think it's time I had a talk with _your_ lord." With a menacing laugh as she began her trek from the room she threw over her shoulder, "You might thank me Tatiana, without my pushing it might be some time before Gregory gave up his other whores to make you his queen." She didn't bother to look behind her before she left, so she missed the girl looking up for the first time, her mismatched eyes flashing angrily in the sunlight.

"Thank you ever so much mama," the girl whispered heatedly. "Whatever would your children do without you?

* * *

The midday sun turned the Goblin's King into a shinning halo of platinum as he paced back and forth in a tiny, forgotten corner of his labyrinth. An old woman, small and hunched over watched him silently while sitting comfortably on a stone bench. "She's going to be furious you know," he said almost conversationally, a smooth, clear crystal being rolled absentmindedly in his right hand. "Not only am I keeping secrets from her, I outright _lied_ to her last night." 

The crone continued to sit impassively and when she spoke, her flat croak betrayed no emotion. "What you told her was not a lie."

"It was not the truth neither!" He practically shouted at her. "Things will not be alright, all that we've fought so hard for can still be lost in but a moment. How can I keep this from her?"

"She is young and you are ill tempered. For you both to know everything will surely doom us all."

Her words made him stop and he glared suspiciously at her. "You've not told me everything either, have you?"

"We have told you what you need to know."

"Bullshit!" The Goblin King roared. "Sarah's had the same terrible nightmare for three blasted nights! There must be a warning hidden in there!"

The old crone merely looked at him stoically before saying patiently, "We told you true when We said they were not visions of hers. When have We ever lied to you that would prompt you to doubt Us now?" Her gaze was unblinking as she stared at him and the Goblin King was forced to look away first. "We wish for you and your future queen to prosper. Do not question Our methods."

He may have felt like a school boy being scolded by a stern teacher, but he refused to have his doubts remain unaddressed. An outside observer may have noticed that the frustration he now felt was the same his love had every time she knew he kept something from her, but the irony of that was lost upon the indignant Goblin King. "I will not allow anything to happen to Sarah," he declared ominously, "And I will stop at nothing to protect her."

"We wouldn't be helping you if We did not support your endeavors," the guardian replied forcefully.

Not having much else to say to that, Jareth turned around and began to make his way from her. It was a long while before the old crone relaxed marginally and seemed to slump slightly in defeat.

While she closed her eyes in a humanly gesture of tiredness, two other beings silently joined her. On her right stood a young and beautiful maiden, eyes filled with an innocent sparkle and her lips lifted up in an amused smile. To her left was a fierce looking warrior, a large sword carried comfortably at his side and his mighty arms crossed over his powerful chest. "Our King grows more stubborn each day," the warrior rumbled out.

"He reminds me of Dorian," the maiden said huskily, a somewhat dreamy and faraway look on her face.

The crone took a moment to shoot her a disgusted look before she snorted and said, "Dorian actually listened though."

With a small shrug the maiden snapped out of her stupor and grew serious. "He's not going to like this one bit you know," she told the other two.

"He has little choice in the matter, nor do We," the warrior shot back at her. Fondling the hilt of the sword next to him he said somewhat viciously, "Although with one swipe it could all be over."

"Oh yeah," the maiden said with an eye roll, "Lets just go around killing everyone that we have a beef with. That always ends _so_ well."

"Enough," the crone said imperiously as the warrior took a step towards the laughing maiden. "We have enough to worry about with out you two and your petty squabbles."

The maiden gave a short giggle as she said, "You mean _you_ have enough to worry about. When Jareth finds out you lied to him he's going to be pissed."

"I did not lie," the crone said pompously causing the maiden to roll her eyes again. "I merely held back some of the truth."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right," the warrior said in his deep voice. "Jareth might not ever trust Us again after this."

"He will understand in time," the crone said, producing a crystal in her hand. The other two gathered in close to gaze into its clear depths with her. All stood silent as the image of their future queen came into view, strolling along peacefully with her friends. The girl seemed to be laughing at something as the perpetually grumpy looking dwarf looked slightly aggravated. "It is a heavy burden she bares," the crone said quietly to her two coconspirators. "But one she must carry alone. Our king has his own part to play."

"Still," the maiden began slowly, "don't you think they should be told where the visions came from?"

All were silent as they continued to watch for a time. At last the crone broke the heavy silence and said, "They'll learn soon enough."

* * *

Well, now that that's over with, let's talk over a few things. :)

First of all, c'mon guys! Would I REALLY kill her off? Especially in the PROLOGUE?!?! What the hell would I do with the rest of the story? And for all of you that read my Holiday Saga, you should know that I'm overly fond of dream sequences. :)

Now, before anyone asks, yes Tatiana is Jareth and Haldir's sister. I swear I did not make her up just now. If you don't remember it, go back and read over Jareth's Story, chapter 13 I believe, in the Challenge where he clearly tells Sarah that Regna had TWINS. Haldir and a sister. I meant to introduce her in TC, but I decided to hold back. :)

With a bunch more stories under my belt, I want this one to be awesome. I have big plans for it, with a semi convulted and complicated plot. Lets see if I can pull it off. :)

Oh, and for those of you that also enjoy Pirates of the Caribbean, I have a fic up that's a lot of fun and I should be posting a new chapter for that later today or tomorrow at the latest.

Thank you so much for all my reviews for this story so far! I know there was so many cause of the HUGE cliffy I left you with, but I would be ecstatic to always get that many reviews. :) hint, hint. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Don't own, never will. Moving on, please enjoy. :)

Chapter 2

Jareth had become overly fond of pacing in the past few weeks. It seemed to be a side effect of his life's turmoil.

"Who's left that we haven't eliminated?" He asked Lord Avery in a frustrated tone as he wore a path in the stone of his private study.

The lord, who appeared much too calm and in control to the Goblin King's way of thinking, propped his chin into a hand and was quiet for a moment as he mentally went over the list. "Not many," the lord finally concluded with a frown on his face. "None of the females would ever even consider it. Half of them have been holding out in hopes that you would choose them as your mate and the other half have daughters they had hoped to align you with."

Jareth shuddered theatrically at his friend's words and said, "Like hell I would ever allow that. There's nothing worse than a matchmaking mama. So then who's left?"

"Prince Damon possibly, although I've heard Gregory has made some overtures to him."

"The dragons would never align themselves with the trolls," Jareth said with a snort. "Gregory becomes more of a fool in my eyes every day. Still, Damon has never really trusted me either. There was that thing with his sister… Who else?"

"Carden."

The Goblin King paused in his pacing for a moment and asked in amazement, "He's still _alive?_ How many councils has he served on?"

Lord Avery shrugged as he responded, "I have no idea and neither does anyone else. But if he agrees, who's going to argue with a centaur?"

"Point taken. Alright, Carden is a possibility then. Anyone else?"

For another hour the two fae men discussed possible candidates, dismissing everyone they couldn't completely trust or count on. By the time they had gone through the whole council, only two other members beside the Lord Carden could still be considered.

"Three? That's all?" Jareth, still pacing, rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "I had hoped I would have had more choices."

Avery looked somewhat worried as he said, "My lord, I don't think there will be time to feel them out separately. With less than a week to go…"

"I know," Jareth managed to say with out sounding too aggravated at his long time companion. "I will just have to summon the three of them here." Suddenly he stopped as his features seemed to lighten some in relief. "Actually that might work out better than I originally thought! They will come and meet Sarah…" His features relaxed even further and his lips curled upwards in a smile. "She'll charm all those old goats, especially Carden! I've yet to see him deny a pretty maiden anything."

Avery look relieved as well and grinned at the love struck look on his lord's face. "Shall I send out the invitations then?"

"Immediately," Jareth replied, plucking a crystal out of thin air. "Then make sure you see that Cherry makes all the necessary arrangements." The crystal began to show him Sarah, in another part of the castle with the Fairy Princess. It soothed away his last bit of irritation to see his soon to be bride and he sat down behind his desk to gaze upon her as she laughed with her friend.

He had only been watching her for a time when she seemed to suddenly stop talking to the princess and stare off into space. With a mischievous smile she blew a kiss before resuming her interrupted conversation.

Lord Avery saw the peculiar behavior and looked to his lord, noting the fond smile the other bore. "What in blazes was that Jareth?" He asked the other, completely confused.

"She was just saying hello," Jareth murmured to the lord, not even really paying attention to anything but the picture in his crystal.

"She… what?" Avery asked, even more confused and bewildered.

Jareth finally gave him his full attention as he banished the crystal. "In the last week or so she's been starting to feel it when I watch her through the crystals. She doesn't always catch me, but she's getting better at it."

The fae lord stared at him with a thunderstruck look on his face. "But… How?"

With a shrug the Goblin King replied, "I have no idea. A side effect of the bond perhaps. She seems to be more sensitive to the crystals lately and I think someday soon they may just answer her call as they do mine."

"Well, that's interesting," Avery replied wryly, getting over his astonishment.

"No more than I expected actually," Jareth told his friend nonchalantly. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon." _Blasted Guardians could have warned me about it._ "In any case, the only difference its made is that she made me swear I would only use it to look upon her, I'm not aloud to listen."

With a barely concealed laugh Avery added, "And you _always_ keep your promises."

An icy glare followed by the growled words, "I promised to never toss you into the bog you know," was the fae king's only response.

Avery continued to hold back his laughter as he rose from his seat. "Far be it for me to question my lord's word." He bowed mockingly to his friend and said solemnly, "I am but a humble servant to his every wish and desire."

Now it was Jareth's turn to hold back a snort. "I should have turned you into a goblin years ago, at least they fear me."

A chuckle was all he heard from the lord as he exited the room, leaving to see to their preparations. Jareth was tempted to summon his crystal again and spy on Sarah, but decided against it in lieu of going to see the guardians. Sarah had had her nightmare again last night and he was determined to get more information from them about what was going on.

_Too bad I can't threaten them with the bog. _With a purely mental sigh the Goblin King wondered, _What's the good of having a vast, stench filled swamp if it doesn't even strike fear into the hearts of others?_ Oh well, he eventually reasoned. At least it never failed to make Hoggle and the goblins sweat.

* * *

Sarah was staring off into space and smiling, knowing that wherever Jareth was he was watching her. She blew him a kiss and turned back to the princess who was staring at her as if she had lost her marbles. 

"What are you doing Sarah?" The fairy princess asked in a bewildered tone.

"Jareth," Sarah explained quickly. "He was watching us, or I guess more specifically me, and I was just saying hi." The princess continued to stare at her in amazement and she began to feel uncomfortable. "What?" She finally asked.

"You… knew he was watching you?"

With a shrug she replied, "Yeah."

"Do you always know when he's watching?"

"Well not always… At least not at first. But lately there's just been this funny feeling that I get. Or I see something out of the corner of my eye. One day it was like I knew he was there and I turned around to yell at him to stop watching me all the time." She smiled at the memory, remembering how he had immediately popped into the room with her, demanding to know how she known he was spying on her.

Princess Valletta looked even more amazed at her admission and asked in an awed voice, "Sarah, that's incredible! Crystal magic is very rare and extremely powerful. For you, a… ah…"

"Simple mortal, it's ok to say it," Sarah said with a smile.

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that! Anyways, for a mortal to sense someone scrying on her while using it is simply astounding! I guess it makes more sense when you think of the bond you and Jareth share…"

"What bond?" Sarah asked the fae princess suspiciously. She had heard Jareth and Avery muttering about some weird thing that she could never quite catch, but Jareth wouldn't explain it to her yet and it was driving her nuts! She was almost certain they had called it a bond of some sort and she now wondered if Valletta knew what was going on.

"Oh well, your bond of love!" The princess stated emphatically, her cheeks turning noticeably rosier as she absentmindedly pushed back a lock of her strawberry blonde curls. "I've never seen two people more in love," she added more gently, smiling fondly at the young woman. "You two really were made for each other."

Sarah laughed lightly at the princess' words, also blushing slightly and forgetting her suspicions. "Thanks Val." With a larger grin she said impishly, "Although with the way we fight and knowing how stubborn we both are, I'm not entirely sure you meant that as a compliment!"

The two woman burst out into giggles, causing the small goblin entering the room to look at them in question. "Somethin' amusing your highnesses?" Iris, Jareth's personal seamstress asked.

"The princess here was just calling Jareth and me a perfect pair of stubborn mules," Sarah said, with an almost straight face. Valletta immediately began to giggle harder, covering her mouth in embarrassment and the poor confused goblin looked absolutely horrified.

"Sarah Williams!" The princess said in mock outrage when she could control her laughter, "I said no such thing and you know it!" Turning to the diminutive woman she went on to explain, "Iris you know I would never say such a thing."

Iris looked from the annoyed, with shinning brown eyes, princess to her mistress who could barely keep her smile in check and said matter-of-factly, "Well if the shoe fits."

Now it was Sarah's turn to pretend to be indignant while the goblin and princess chuckled in delight. "Humph," Sarah said, turning her nose up at the two hyenas. "I should have Jareth threaten both of you with the bog."

"Now my lady," Iris said in a cajoling manner, "If you did that, who would be here to finish your dress?"

Sarah immediately looked contrite, even as her emerald eyes sparkled in glee at their play. "Alright _you're_ forgiven then." Turning to the princess she spoke tersely, "But _you_ are no good to me whatsoever!"

"Now that's just not true!" The princess said with a fairly good imitation of a childish pout. "Iris may be making your dress, but I'm taking care of all the other arrangements that you need for a proper fae wedding!"

Sarah seemed to mull over this bit of information before finally saying, "Oh very well then. But you're both on notice!" With a broad grin she finished by saying, "I'm sure Hoggle would make a very fine wedding planner after all!"

A new round of giggles was brought on by this statement, interrupted by a trio of male goblins entering the room, solemnly caring a gorgeous confection of white lace and satin displayed on a dressmaker's dummy. A gasp escaped from Sarah's lips as she viewed the piece and her hand was pressed to her mouth. "Oh my goodness Iris," she said quietly. "It's stunning!"

The princess' eyes were shinning as she too took in the half finished piece. "Indeed it is; I wish I could have called upon you to create my bridal gown!"

The wrinkled old goblin beamed under their praise. "Thank you my ladies! And I must say it's nice to design and work on something other than the king's too tight breeches."

Princess Valletta let out a shriek of laughter, followed closely by all the goblins while Sarah's cheeks turned bright enough to see clearly in the dark. "You all have absolutely filthy minds," she mumbled disgruntedly, but smiled nonetheless.

With a wave of her hand, Iris finally silenced the goblins and shooed them off to their duties as Valletta also brought herself back under control. At last the three of them got down to the important task of fitting Sarah's dress.

It was a long and sometimes painful undertaking as it was only half done and was held together mostly by pins. Finally though she stood before the other two and held her arms out carefully to her sides. "Well?" She asked curiously, wondering what the other two thought. For an answer, Iris simply looked awestruck and the princess had to wipe a tear that fell from her shinning eyes.

"Sarah… You look simply radiant," the fairy princess said at last.

Iris was quick to nod in agreement and added, "No fae or mortal has ever looked lovelier."

"Oh you two are just being silly," Sarah said with a slight laugh. "It's just the dress!" Carefully she walked over to the mirror on a stand in the corner to see the full affect of the dress. She suddenly paused, mouth agape, at what she saw.

A sea of glittering white accented with the lightest blue met her vision, encasing a beautiful woman that she hardly recognized. The dress was done in a white satiny material the fell gracefully to the floor. A lace up front and back bodice embellished with tiny blue flowers and glittering diamonds made up the top and showed the merest hint of her bosom. The sleeves swept off her shoulders and were made from a light and airy fabric, gathered at the elbows by another small flower before flowing gracefully down the rest of her arm. A short and elegant train finished the picture and she couldn't help but gawk at herself in the magnificent dress.

_I can't believe this! I look like a queen in this dress! And in just a few more days, I'm going to marry my king… _Her eyes took on a wistful and dreamy expression but a sudden vision of her lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood suddenly swam to the surface of her mind. Her blood ran cold as she relived her nightmare and she had the sudden urge to rip the dress from her body and completely forget about the wedding. Forcing herself to remain calm in front of the other two she said quietly, "Will you guys help me out of this? I would hate to ruin it before the wedding."

Sensing her sudden mood change, the two were quick to comply. The goblin and princess exchanged a worried look, but Sarah immediately forced herself to put on a cheery face, having seen it and not wanting to be questioned. The efficient goblin apparently bought her happy mask and was soon whisking the dress away to be worked on, having assured herself that the fit was perfect and Sarah was pleased with it. Princess Valletta however still seemed worried and brought Sarah's attention around to details that still needed to be worked out in hopes that she could improve her friend's mood.

Sarah and her friend were once again seated and discussing other plans for the wedding, but the young woman was having trouble focusing on the topic at hand. She just couldn't shake the vision of death and Jareth's ultimate destruction from her mind. Although her love had repeatedly assured her it was nothing for her to worry about, the image of what she saw was not something she could easily ignore. "Sarah?" The princess suddenly asked her. "Did you hear me?"

"What?" She asked the princess distractedly. Valletta looked at her pointedly and she grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry Val, my mind is just pulling me in a hundred different directions. I-I haven't really been sleeping well… I've been having these _horrible_ nightmares…"

"Oh Sarah," her friend said sympathetically and patted her hand. "It's just nerves. Every bride gets them! Before I married dear Haldir I had this absolutely crazy dream about talking vegetables and murderous fruit."

Sarah looked at the princess for a brief moment before the girls once again lost it. "Why is it when ladies get together they always act like a bunch of shrieking magpies," a deep and male voice called out, strolling casually into the room and grinning at the two seated on the couch. Prince Haldir, the princess' husband and Jareth's younger brother had arrived and now looked at the girls expectantly.

"Maybe it's to counteract the fact that when men get together all they do is make bad jokes and cause pranks like naughty school boys," Sarah returned hotly. Her soon-to-be brother in law was her favorite verbal sparring partner, after Jareth that is, and never failed to give as good as he got.

"Well said my lady," he replied cheekily with a bow. "However, if that is indeed the truth, us lowly men can only admit to doing so because it seems to please you simple minded and fair creatures whenever we make a mess that you can harp about."

A small flat pillow made its way towards him as he was distracted by the glower Sarah sent him and it managed to connect solidly with his head. "Watch whose gender you call simple minded, oh husband of mine," the princess said with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, "Or you might just be sleeping alone tonight."

"My lady wounds me!" The handsome fae prince cried dramatically, clutching his chest and falling gracefully to the floor.

"I hit your head," the princess said with a giggle, unable to keep up her injured mien in the face of his antics.

"My mistake," he was quick to admit, jumping up only to fall again clutching his head.

Sarah rolled her eyes good naturedly at the undignified image of the prince groaning on the floor while his wife smiled in victory. "You two are impossible."

With a laugh he climbed to his feet once again, claiming a spot next to his princess on her chaise. "Don't even start with that Lady Sarah; I've seen the way you and your husband moon at each other!"

Before she could do more than stick her tongue out at him, his wife slapped him lightly upon his knee. "I wouldn't go there if I were you my love. I could tell stories to Sarah that she wouldn't believe and you would die of embarrassment from!"

At his pained expression the two girls laughed conspiratorially. Finally taking pity on him Sarah said, "Don't worry Haldir, I'm sure Jareth has done things that are just as bad."

The fae prince, who had the same look of her love but less of his natural forceful presence and power, sighed gustily. "I fear that I should change this dangerous topic before I am in trouble with my brother as well as my wife. How go the wedding preparations?"

Valletta began to chat amiably about all that they had chosen while Sarah was content to just sit quietly and add in her own comments sporadically. Even while engaging in play with the princess and her husband, her mind still refused to let her be at ease and thoughts of her nightmare continued to intrude.

She began to wish that the couple would go so that she could be alone with her thoughts. Surprisingly, Valletta seemed to pick up on her somewhat withdrawn mood and instead of dragging her chattering on for hours she was soon begging leave for herself and her husband. Sarah was quick to receive her apology for their departure and sent them both on with a hug and fond smile. While her soon to be sister in law could sometimes drive her to distraction with her endless lively chatter and good spirits, she really did enjoy her company and loved her as the sister she never had.

Left to her own devices now she went to her small and quiet balcony, enjoying the view as the sun began to slowly sink below the horizon. Jareth would be joining her soon, as he usually did after spending the days attending to his duties and she had much to think about. His assurances that her dreams had little meaning and that all would be well were starting to run awfully thin.

_I can't take it anymore; he has to let me in sometime! Tonight… I'll make him tell me tonight. Please Jareth… Don't keep me in the dark any longer… These dreams just may make me crazy before anyone has the chance to kill me!

* * *

_

The Great and Powerful King Gregory of the Troll Kingdom was currently extremely vexed with his soon to be mother in law, the Irritating and Annoying Lady Regna. "Really Gregory," they lady said to him in a high pitched voice, "You've kept my daughter with you for several moths now and yet there's been no hint of a betrothal, let alone the marriage ceremony! How will you like it when the entire Underground begins to whisper about the future High Queen being a whore?"

Gregory clenched his teeth together painfully and counted to ten. Twice. "My lady, I see no reason for things to change. Your daughter has been given a comfortable place here in my home and has yet to badger me for more as you are wont to." He spoke slowly and carefully, as if talking to a particularly daft child, knowing that to do so would irk the lady and, though small, the pleasure to be gained from upsetting her in the slightest was all he could hope for at the moment. "Furthermore, any gossip to be made by the lesser creatures of our world that have nothing better to do than spread ridiculous stories about their superiors mean little to me." He watched her carefully, slightly entertained by the stiffening of her body and the gnashing of her teeth as she realized he would not be swayed by her arguments. "Now if there is nothing else that I may assist you with, perhaps you would care to leave and allow me to get back to more serious matters."

"You mock my daughter and myself by ignoring me Gregory!" The lady practically shrieked at him. Her high, shrill voice could have shattered glass, but it failed to faze the Troll King in the least.

"I have offered you protection from your wayward offspring and will continue to lend my support when I am High King," he gritted out now, having lost all patience with the crazed fae lady. "If you cannot see fit to remove yourself from my presence immediately and forget this foolishness I will be forced to act accordingly."

The lady glared daggers at him and then opened her mouth as if preparing to continue her rant. At the last moment though she seemed to think better of it though and turned around quickly, exiting the room with an angry flourish. King Gregory, clenching a fist tightly at his side, fought the urge to follow after her and throttle the daft woman or at the very least give his commands to his guards to see her taken care of permanently. Unfortunately for his own peace, he still needed the spiteful witch and for all that his lady might hate her mother, she would still be upset with him if he did anything to hurt her. _Damnable creatures, the whole lot of them! The whole family has been a thorn in my side for far too long!_

The Troll King strolled the length and breadth of his large and imposing throne room, trying to regain his icy and calm demeanor. Mirrors hanging from the walls flashed back images of him self and created multiples of him, filling the room with visions of the tall, handsome fae. Short black hair, the color of deepest night framed sharp and angular features. His nose was thin and his chin was pointed, both which blended in well with his high cheekbones. Steely gray eyes were lined with short spiky lashes and his eyebrows were abbreviated slashes that were often drawn together in a frown. Ladies of various courts had often swooned and sighed over his tall and lightly muscled lithe body, but the prickly personality and angry disposition that went along with it had warned most away.

_All but the Lady Tatiana,_ he thought with a sneer. For centuries to come he would curse the day that he first fell under that vixen's spell, but for now he must contend with the cards that fate had dealt him and move carefully if he was to achieve ultimate power. Settling onto his ebony and silver throne he fell deep into his thoughts, going over the plans slowly. _Lady Regna,_ he spat the name out with venom. _Soon I'll be rid of you and your tiresome family. _A brief and vicious chuckle was ripped from his lips as his mind wandered over the lady's eldest child. _And the first to fall will be none other than Jareth.

* * *

_

When Jareth returned to his rooms that night, he was utterly weary and disgusted. All afternoon he had been with the guardians, going round and round with them, and yet he was no closer to any truth than he had been before. For the first time since he had known them, they were purposely keeping secrets from him and refusing to explain to him what the hell was going on. Not only that, but they treated him like a naughty boy for even _asking, _chastising him for seeking answers through their omnipotence. That ridiculous and notion had only enraged him more and he tried all the harder to make them see he was just doing what he thought was needed to protect his love and his kingdom. Their placid assurance that all would play out in time had nearly been his undoing. It was enough to drive a Goblin King to drastic action.

_At least,_ he thought with a tired sigh, _I have Sarah's loving and understanding embrace waiting for me. I don't think I could take another moment of arguing._

"Jareth," the cool tone of his love's voice reached his ears and he almost winced, hearing the coming storm in her frosty speech, "We need to talk."

He turned around to meet her, seeing that she had come up from behind him somehow and now blocked the door. As if he needed to use the door to escape her wrath he thought with a smirk. She seemed to guess the direction his mind took and scowled. "Don't even try it buddy, I'll just track you down." Silent for a moment, she added as an after thought, "Or better yet, I'll just see to it that you sleep alone for the next few hundred years or so…"

The unspoken, at least in something more than a roundabout fashion, had him grinning even more. "Your threats wound me deeply madam and I have yet to know the extent of my crimes." His voice was even to match hers, but it lacked her icy anger, instead he let it be filled with his dull fatigue and need for solace, not confrontation. Perhaps she would show him mercy this once.

By the widening of her eyes, he could tell that she noticed the emotion he put into his words. "What's the matter Jareth?" She asked quietly.

With slow and measured footsteps he came towards her, happy to take her unresisting body into his own. The feel of her pressed up tightly against him was like a healing balm for his spirits and with her there he could begin to let go us his worries and fears. "The weight of the world brings exhaustion," he told her, squeezing her slightly and just enjoying her touch and smell.

Her tenseness too seemed to ease and he heard a long sigh expelled from her lips. "Will you tell me about it?" She asked him. Such a simple question, but the tone she used almost caused him to pull back.

"I will," he answered her simply. He felt her sag against him and was surprised to hear a quiet sniff. When he pulled back to look at her he asked in astonishment, "Sarah! What's the matter?"

A few small tears fell from the moisture pooled in the calm green depths, but a shaky smile told him that whatever was bothering her couldn't be too horrendous. "I'm just… surprised I guess," she told him in a quiet voice.

He knew that caution had forced him to be overly secretive with her for the past few weeks, but he hadn't realized how much it had been affecting her. Her tears tore at his heart, more so because such a simple agreement from him had been the cause of them. With a tender sweep of his thumbs he brushed away the tears and let his lips press softly to hers. "We have much to discuss my dear," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Some of which you might not be too happy to hear, but I believe the time for secrets is at an end. Or," he added after a second of thought, "at least all the secrets that _I_ am in possession of."

Her tears had dried, but with it her small smile had fled as well. Now her face was slightly grim and the green pools were turning murky with fret. Taking him by the hand she led him over to the seats by the fireplace. "Tell me what you can Jareth," she stated simply but with a hint of unease. "Whatever is to come we can face together."

Suppressing a sigh he could only pray that she was right.

* * *

Well, an update at last! Sorry for the delay guys, it's hard to find a balance of when to work on what when I have more than one fic going. Plus things are about to get very hairy here... :)

Check out my profile for a link to see a picture of Sarah's wedding dress! It's so beautiful... :) Just look under the summary section for The Forgotten Bond.

Something fun for you guys! The lovely and fun flamethrowerqueen has created a great yahoo group for us obsessed Jareth/David Bowie fans. There is a link in my profile if you would like to join. Come join the fun and the kinky nautiness of a bunch of hyper fan girls!

Three cheers for my new beta Apollo's Priestess! She's been an absolutely wonderful reviewer for a very long time and has now offered herself as my beta! Thanks to her all those stupid mistakes that I can never seem to find all of should now be gone. So big thanks for her!

As always, thank you so much to everyone reviewing. :) Y'all rock! Please do so again and let me know what you think about how things are going. I know I'm kinda teasing you right now with just snippets of stuff, but all will be revealed in time... Man I'm starting to sound like the guardians! So please review and check out the fangirl group on yahoo. Oh, and of course add me as a myspace friend!

Until next time... :)


End file.
